We request the upgrade of a 33 cm horizontal bore 4.7T NMR instrument to cell and animal research. This instrument was purchase in 1989 and has not been upgraded since. Although it has been very useful, it is now obsolete. At present, its operating software and hardware are incapable of performing routine oblique T1 or T2 weighted multi-slice imaging, and switching of nuclei involves the manual exchange of 1/4 and 1/2 wavelength cables. The proposed upgrade will provide us with a state-of- the-art instrument that will have shielded gradients, higher gradient strength, and electronic switching between nuclei. As a result of the upgrade we will be able to execute even the most demanding imaging sequences, improving our image resolution and spectroscopy localization, and performing multi-nuclear interleaved experiments. These capabilities are not possible with our present configuration. The upgraded instrument will have 4 major and 2 minor users with diverse research interests ranging from the acquisition of high resolution images and localized spectra in rodents to 3D chemical shift imaging and interleaved spectroscopy in perfused cell preparations. Since this is the only instrument of its kind in the State of Georgia, upgrading it is essential for the successful continuation of our research. The benefits from this upgrade will be immediate and long lasting. The instrument will be staffed by the Frederick Philips Magnetic Resonance Research Center, an integral part of an effort by the Department of Radiology at Emory University to create a comprehensive state-of-the-art imaging research facility that includes Magnetic Resonance Imaging/Spectroscopy and PET. This facility is already available to investigators within Emory University and other neighboring academic institutions as well as to industry.